Una y otra vez Siempre
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Nowaki comienza a tener dudas sobre lo que siente Hiro-san hacia Usami Akihiko, pero ahí está Hiroki para sacarle esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza a base de almohadazos. / ¡Quien esté emocionad@ por la tercera temporada que grite kyaaa! / Dedicado a Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

 **N/T:** ¡Mi primer fic de este fandom! La verdad es que tenía varias ideas desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no me había animado a plasmarlas en el papel. Espero que este debút sea un buen comienzo :)

* * *

 _Este fic está dedicado a Alice, que comparte todo esto conmigo mientras el tonto de Fran se queja. Eres una genialosa persona y espero poder escribirte muchos, muchos más fics que te saquen al menos una sonrisita. Espero que esta pastelada de fic (al menos lo es para mí), sea de tu agrado._

* * *

 **Una y otra vez. Siempre.**

Nowaki estaba agotado. Le ardían los ojos y el cuerpo le pesaba de tal manera que dudaba de que sus piernas pudieran soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a casa y tomar a su Hiro-san entre sus brazos y dormir rodeado de su calor. Eso era todo lo que Nowaki necesitaba para ser feliz. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro cuando pensó en él. Hiro-san era tan frágil, tan hermoso. Nowaki siempre le tomaba entre sus brazos con infinita ternura porque, bajo esa actitud malhumorada y distante, escondía todo un cúmulo de sentimientos inestables. Era capaz de verlo en sus ojos con tanta claridad como veía el sol en una tarde despejada de verano. Lo vio cuando se conocieron y todavía lo ve cuando le dice que le ama.

Era noche cerrada cuando por fin llegó a casa. Escuchaba a Hiro-san moviéndose por el apartamento, al parecer hablando por teléfono. Una nueva sonrisa revoloteó en la comisura de sus labios cuando escuchó su voz. Él no le había escuchado todavía así que Nowaki trató de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba la cartera. Deseaba acercarse por detrás y ver el rostro alarmado de Hiro-san cuando le abrazara por la espalda. Sus sonrojos adorables siempre llenaban su corazón de un agradable calor al que se había vuelto adicto.

—Claro, claro —replicó Hiro-san sonando molesto, aunque Nowaki pudo imaginar la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro—. Nos vemos mañana, Akihiko. ¡Y no llegues tarde!

Nowaki se detuvo.

 _Akihiko. Akihiko…_

Conocía ese nombre a la perfección.

Un retortijón de angustia le atenazó el estómago. Odiaba pensar en su Hiro-san pasando tiempo con ese hombre. El pasado de ambos no era un misterio para él y la sola idea de que algo volviera a pasar, de que Hiro-san todavía sintiera algo por él, era insoportable. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su primer amor, y siempre se ha dicho que los primeros amores son los que permanecen para siempre. Nowaki no quería ser el remplazo, el segundo en los pensamientos de su amante. Un simple número dos.

—¡Ah! ¡Nowaki! No te he escuchado entrar… —Hiroki le observó atentamente, notando que había algo extraño en su expresión—. ¿Pasa algo?

Nowaki retrocedió. De pronto, todas las ganas que tenía de estrecharle entre sus brazos se habían evaporado. Sólo era capaz de sentir un agotamiento abrumador. Exhaló un suspiro, decidiendo que era hora de irse a la cama. Necesitaba descansar, dejar de pensar en Hiro-san y Usami Akihiko. Por la mañana, todo habría pasado.

Forzando una sonrisa, se obligó a decir:

—No pasa nada, sólo estoy cansado. Entraré en la tina primero, si no te importa, y luego me iré a la cama.

—Cla-Claro —tartamudeó Hiroki, desconcertado por su frialdad—. Descansa.

Nowaki asintió antes de darse la vuelta en dirección al baño. El agua caliente le relajó un poco, pero no pudo evitar que la incertidumbre apretara su corazón mientras se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas y se abandonaba al sueño.

* * *

Fueron las risas lo que le despertaron. Eran bajas y educadas, claramente con la intención de no molestarle mientras dormía, pero Nowaki tenía un sueño muy ligero. Confuso, alargó la mano hacia el despertador intentando ver algo a través del sueño. Eras las once de la mañana, muy tarde. Nowaki había planeado levantarse temprano para hacer unas tareas, pero aparentemente no iba a poder ser. En la bruma del sueño, olvidó completamente las risas, feliz de saber que aún podía dormir un poco más. En su vida las mañanas libres escaseaban, pero eso sólo le hacía apreciarlas más. Era una extraña felicidad el simple hecho de acurrucarse bajo las sábanas cálidas y cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró mucho. Una vez más, las risas se repitieron, esta vez un poco más altas.

Gruñendo ligeramente, Nowaki se deshizo de las sábanas e intentó sacudirse el sueño. Se vistió lentamente, bostezando a cada rato. A pesar de sus lúgubres pensamientos de la noche anterior, había dormido a pierna suelta durante toda la noche, pero no por ello se sentía menos cansado. Su jornada en el hospital era sencillamente extenuante y el cansancio se acumulaba lenta, pero progresivamente. Lo más seguro es que necesitase dormir una semana entera para sentirse descansado y a pleno rendimiento otra vez.

—Hiro-san —llamó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tapando su bostezo con una mano.

Hubo un silencio casi imperceptible durante el segundo que le tomó a Nowaki entrar en el salón. Allí, sentado cómodamente en un sillón, estaba Usami Akihiko con una taza de humeante café en las manos. El joven clavó sus ojos en los extraños y seductores iris malvas, sintiéndose irracionalmente amenazado. Usami-sensei se limitó a sonreírle con cortesía antes de depositar la taza sobre la mesa y levantarse de manera elegante.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Usami Akihiko —Le tendió una tarjeta mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza—. Espero que no te hayamos molestado.

Nowaki se sentía helado por dentro, pero se obligó a sonreír con la misma educación. La tarjeta del hombre parecía arder en su mano, que picaba por cerrarse en un puño y aplastar el molesto papelito.

—Un placer conocerle, Usami-sensei. Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki —Le devolvió el saludo y le tendió una de las tarjetas de presentación que el hospital le había proveído, y que descansaban olvidadas sobre el aparador de la entrada.

Nowaki se retiró a la cocina sin siquiera cruzar una mirada con Hiroki. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que estaba siendo estúpido y que dejara de comportarse como un niño, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso cuando se trataba de su Hiro-san. A pesar de que se habían demostrado su amor incontables veces, la presencia del famoso escritor siempre le hacía sentir inseguro. Los pensamientos de la noche anterior volvieron a él, pero esta vez mucho más contundentes. Las posibilidades de que Hiro-san hubiera olvidado completamente a Usami-sensei eran muy bajas, ya que le había amado durante mucho tiempo. Además, un amor no correspondido dejaba una huella imborrable, una herida capaz de arder durante años, especialmente si se trataba del primer amor. ¿Qué podría hacer Nowaki para luchar contra eso? No sólo no era nada junto a Hiro-san, sino que todo lo que había conseguido, los grandes pasos que había dado en su dirección, empequeñecían junto a los éxitos del escritor.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó repentinamente cuando el vaso que tenía en la mano se estrelló contra el suelo. El estrepitoso sonido que produjo llamó la atención de los dos hombres, que detuvieron su amena charla bruscamente. Nowaki estaba recogiendo los cristales cuando Hiro-san asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Nowaki, ¿estás bien? —inquirió, preocupado.

Dando dos cuidadosos pasos, Hiroki posó una de sus manos en la espalda inclinada del joven. Nowaki se estremeció bajo su toque. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y una ardiente necesidad se inflamó dentro de él con esa suave caricia. Deseaba tomarle ahí mismo. Apresarle entre sus brazos e inclinarle sobre la encimera, marcar su piel con sus dientes y labios, tomarle suavemente para impregnar todo su cuerpo con su olor, hacerle saber que era suyo.

Nowaki se levantó y estrechó a Hiroki entre sus brazos, dispuesto a apagar el fuego que le consumía. Necesitaba ahogar su miedo en sus labios y saber que él también le deseaba. Le apretó contra el borde de la encimera y tomó sus labios sin delicadeza, aferrándose a él desesperadamente. Sin embargo, Hiroki se resistió, apartando la cara, empujándole, pidiéndole en susurros que se detuviera. Cada movimiento en su contra era como un puñal al corazón de Nowaki.

—Nowaki… Nowaki, basta. ¡Basta! Akihiko puede….

Ese nombre. ¿Por qué tenía que pronunciar ese nombre justo ahora? ¿Por qué le detenía de esa forma? ¿Acaso no le deseaba? ¿Tanto tiempo separados no le había afectado ni un poco? ¿Es que no notaba esa necesidad desesperada de estar con él, tal y como le pasaba a Nowaki? ¿Por qué Akihiko era tan importante? Sólo tenía que echarle, decirle que estaba ocupado, con él, con su Nowaki… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Una mano helada pareció estrujarle las entrañas. Los celos y la incertidumbre se clavaban sin misericordia en su corazón hasta el punto de hacerle gemir de dolor. Hiroki le apartó de un último y fuerte empujón con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de total enfado. No entendía sus sentimientos ni tampoco parecían importarle.

—¡Hiroki! ¿Está todo bien? —gritó el escritor desde el salón. Ambos escucharon pasos en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Está bien, Akihiko, sólo un pequeño accidente doméstico! —respondió el aludido, apresurándose hacia la puerta—. Voy a salir con Akihiko. Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Y sin más, desapareció.

Nowaki comenzó a limpiar, sintiendo que en realidad lo que recogía eran trozos de su destrozado corazón.

* * *

Sin ningún deseo de encontrarse con Hiro-san, Nowaki se entregó por completo a su trabajo a pesar de que tenía la mitad del día libre. Sus compañeros se sorprendieron de verle ahí después de semanas suspirando por un descanso, pero no hicieron preguntas. Los niños fueron un consuelo inimaginable para su corazón resentido y le llenaron de la calidez que tanto necesitaba. Su trabajo era exigente y agotador, pero le brindaba una satisfacción incomparable.

Su turno se extendió hasta el amanecer y no llegó a casa hasta bien entrada la mañana. Hiroki le esperaba en el salón, dormido en una postura que debía ser muy incómoda a juzgar por la mueca molesta en su expresión. Suspirando, Nowaki se deshizo de su abrigo y su cartera y se acercó a él.

—Hiro-san —murmuró, llenando sus pulmones del incomparable aroma de su pareja. Olía a hogar—. Hiro-san —repitió, esta vez con más energía—. Levanta. Vamos a la cama.

Hiroki abrió los ojos lentamente, gimiendo cuando trató de moverse. Nowaki sonrió un poco, pero cierto frío todavía corría por sus venas. No podía evitar recordar que le había rechazado por Usami Akihiko. Con un nuevo suspiro, le tomó del brazo y le levantó. Medio dormido, Hiroki avanzó a su lado con dificultad, al parecer habiendo pasado tan mala noche como la del mismo Nowaki.

—Nowaki —murmuró mientras el susodicho le desvestía y le metía en la cama—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no —dijo, abrazándole por la espalda—. Duerme.

Hiroki se rindió, abandonándose a los sueños con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

La luz de la tarde entraba a raudales a través de la ventana. Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en cerrar las cortinas o bajar la persiana, y los rayos inclementes del sol quemaban sobre sus cuerpos. Nowaki fue el primero en despertar, seguido muy de cerca por Hiroki, que se obligó a desperezarse cuando notó movimiento a su lado. Ambos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente, pero realmente no sabían cómo abordarla. Finalmente, fue Hiroki quien rompió el incómodo silencio:

—¿Qué es lo que te está molestando, Nowaki? Estás raro desde la otra noche.

El joven se dio la vuelta, quedando de costado en la cama. Los miedos que le avergonzaban y angustiaban al mismo tiempo estaban luchando por salir de sus labios. Quería preguntarle por sus sentimientos hacia el famoso novelista, pero le asustaba la respuesta. No sabía qué sería más doloroso, la incertidumbre o la confirmación de que todavía le amaba, aunque fuese a un nivel muy bajo.

—Yo… —murmuró, indeciso. El corazón le latía con fuerza, bombeando terror por todo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué es… qué es lo que sientes por… por Usami-sensei?

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para recibir el golpe que le destruiría. Cerró los ojos, notando un estúpido temblor adueñándose de sus manos. Apretó las sábanas bajo la necesidad de aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa. Entonces, una almohada se estrelló contra su cabeza.

—¡Hiro-san! —gritó, frotándose la zona adolorida. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes de recibir un nuevo golpe—. ¡Hiro-san!

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Hiroki, propinándole fuertes almohadazos. Su ceño fruncido y expresión furibunda le daba una idea a Nowaki de por qué le llamaban demonio en la universidad—. ¡Yo preocupándome todo este tiempo y tú teniendo esas ideas estúpidas! ¡Idiota! ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decirte que te amo? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! —Se detuvo un momento, tomando aire lentamente antes de continuar—: Siento un gran aprecio por Akihiko y será mi amigo probablemente durante el resto de mi vida, pero el cariño que le tengo no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti. No se puede comparar, Nowaki… No es tan… Lo que yo… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Que te amo sólo a ti! —gritó, notando un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Intentando enmascarar su vergüenza, hizo el amago de golpearle de nuevo con la almohada, pero Nowaki la interceptó cuando bajaba, se la arrancó a Hiroki de las manos y la tiró a un lado sin dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento más. Sus labios se encontraron con los del otro hombre un segundo después, esta vez sin resistencia. Acunó el rostro de Hiroki mientras profundizaba el beso, buscando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en la dulzura de su boca. No necesitaba aire cuando podía enterrar su lengua en esa caverna húmeda.

Hiroki le apretó en un cálido abrazo, cerrando sus manos alrededor de la fina tela de su camiseta. Su calor derretía el hielo que había ido formándose en torno a su corazón, y la ropa pronto comenzó a sobrar. Necesitaba sentirlo en ese mismo instante, recorrer la curva que formaba su cuello al encontrarse con el hombro, hundirse en la depresión de su clavícula, perderse en las pequeñas ondulaciones de su pecho y abdomen, y probar una vez más el sabor salado de su esencia. Quería dejar un reguero de besos por todo su cuerpo, marcar su piel y hacerle gemir bajo el simple tacto de sus dedos.

—Nowaki —suspiró el hombre, jadeando cuando su amante sopló sobre el rastro de saliva que había dejado en su pecho.

La lengua del joven hizo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, trazó líneas húmedas desde un lado de su cadera al otro, acercándose tortuosamente su erección, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo cuando besó sus muslos, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo, acariciándola con la mejilla cuando hundió la nariz en su sexo, impregnándose de su pecaminoso aroma. Hiroki se sentía a punto de explotar cuando finalmente la lengua de Nowaki se deslizó sobre su miembro.

—Nowa… ngh —gimió, perdido en las sensaciones.

Nowaki sonrió un poco, satisfecho con su evidente éxito. Si alguna vez había dudado del deseo que sentía su Hiroki hacía él, la erección palpitante y necesitada que se erguía ante él espantaba todos sus miedos. Dejó que su lengua jugueteara un poco, delineando cada pequeña protuberancia, deslizando la punta sobre la vena que sobresalía a un lado, dibujando círculos concéntricos sobre el glande mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la hendidura rebosante de preseminal. Los gemidos se derramaban calientes de los labios de Hiro-san y sus manos, cerradas alrededor de mechones de su pelo, le acercaban cada vez más en una silenciosa súplica.

Lentamente, fue tomando el miembro de su amante en la boca sin dejar de mover la lengua ni por un segundo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacían esto, y le costó un poco adaptarse. No se preocupó por ello, consciente de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El sabor salado explotó en su lengua arrancándole un gemido de placer. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la sensación de tener la boca llena de Hiroki, de lo mucho que deseaba notar ese peso sobre la lengua, encajando en su paladar como si estuviera hecho para eso.

—¡Nowaki!

El cuerpo entero de Hiro-san se arqueó y tensó mientras un gemido gutural y necesitado escapaba de sus labios. Lo notó endurecerse todavía más mientras lo llevaba hasta el comienzo de su garganta, chupando con glotonería. Retrocedió poco a poco, lamiendo y succionando repetidas veces hasta que sólo quedó la cabeza dentro. Las caderas de Hiroki se empujaron contra él, pero Nowaki deseaba saborearle completamente, grabar su sabor a fuego en su lengua, no olvidar jamás la expresión de lujuria y necesidad de los ojos llorosos de su amante. Así pues, continuó con su lenta y dulce tortura, tomando la erección en su boca, lamiendo y succionando, memorizando cada detalle, sonido y aroma que sus sentidos podían recoger. Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que casi no escuchó las súplicas de Hiroki.

—Nowa… Nowaki, por favor —murmuraba, gemidos y jadeos intercalados con las palabras—. Te necesito. Nowaki, detente. Te necesito, _ahora_.

El joven se detuvo, consciente de lo que Hiro-san le estaba pidiendo. A pesar de que él no había recibido casi ninguna caricia, la voz suplicante, ronca y ahogada por el placer de Hiroki estuvo a punto de llevarle al límite. Su miembro estaba tan duro que notaba un dolor ardiente por toda su extensión, y la sola idea de enterrarse una vez más en el cuerpo de su amante hizo que palpitara.

Sus labios se encontraron en una lucha frenética, un baile descarnado que hacía de su beso un caos de lenguas, dientes y saliva. Sus miembros se rozaron descuidadamente, arrancándoles gemidos necesitados. Hiroki empujó sus caderas en busca de un nuevo contacto, ansioso por un poco de fricción. Sin embargo, no olvidaba su deseo original, su sed de Nowaki. Tenía que sentirle ya, en ese instante, o se volvería loco. Jamás se saciaría de él, de su piel cálida y sus labios ansiosos, de sus ojos tormentosos envolviéndole en su espiral de deseo, lujuria y amor, o del sentimiento de plenitud cuando le tenía dentro, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser.

 _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

Sencillas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez dentro de él, que luchaban por hacerse oír.

—Nowaki, yo…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando un fino dedo se abrió paso en su interior. Su cuerpo se tensó inconscientemente, pero no por eso Nowaki se detuvo. Lo movió lentamente dentro y fuera, haciendo círculos y doblándolo ligeramente. No había pasado ni un minuto antes de que un segundo dedo fuera introducido. Hiroki notaba la manera en que su cuerpo se relajaba a la par que las paredes de su entrada se iban estirando, acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Necesitaba más que los dedos de Nowaki, le necesitaba a él. Quería que se enterrara en su interior de manera que sus cuerpos se unieran hasta que sus límites fueran inciertos. Le abrazaría fuerte, pegando sus pechos sudorosos, sintiendo su respiración caliente y errática junto a su oreja, notando el balanceo de sus caderas mientras le penetraba.

—Dilo —susurró Nowaki inesperadamente, mordisqueando la curva de su oreja—. Dilo —repitió, introduciendo un tercer dedo.

Hiroki no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear todo el cuerpo mientras gemía. La voz de Nowaki, sus dedos en su interior, su miembro duro contra su cadera… Eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas y las palabras burbujearon en su lengua durante un segundo antes de caer en cascada por sus labios.

—Te amo, Nowaki. Te amo —murmuró, calor ardiente extendiéndose por sus mejillas, cuello y pecho. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas.

Un beso desordenado y caótico le distrajo del hecho de que Nowaki había sacado sus dedos y había vuelto a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. Abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo cuando sintió la punta de su miembro posicionarse contra su entrada, invitándole sin pudor a hundirse en él inmediatamente. Le sintió estremecerse antes de empujar lentamente, gimiendo ante la sensación de ser apretado de esa manera tan cálida y fuerte. Cada vez que Nowaki entraba en ese lugar apretado y acuciante, tenía la sensación de estar siendo acunado por el calor del hogar. Eso era Hiroki para él: su casa, su familia, todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Desde el momento en que le vio, roto y desesperado, se había convertido en algo indispensable, la pieza sin la cual todo se venía abajo. Lo necesitaba tanto que le entraban ganas de llorar y no soltarle nunca.

Le besó una vez más durante unos pocos segundos antes de mover las caderas hacia atrás. Ambos gimieron bajo las fuertes sensaciones que se apretaban en su bajo vientre. Una vez más, Nowaki se empujó contra Hiroki, perdiéndose en la calidez de su cuerpo, atrapando su erección entre sus cuerpos. La luz de la tarde incidía de manera abrasadora sobre su espalda y acariciaba los rasgos contraídos de Hiro-san, que brillaban por el sudor.

—Hiro-san —llamó, jadeante, luchando por no perder el control. Quería hacerlo lento, dulce, tomarse su tiempo para memorizar cada pequeño detalle—. Hiro-san, mírame —Nowaki esperó a que le obedeciera y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, lo dijo—: Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Lo repetiría durante toda la vida, una y otra vez. Siempre.

Se movieron juntos durante mucho tiempo, perdidos en el cuerpo del otro. Fuego corría por sus venas, pero el amor era lo que impregnaba cada movimiento, cada sutil caricia, gemido y jadeo. Hiroki abrazó a Nowaki hasta perder la sensibilidad en los dedos, ahogándose en él pero sin sentirle nunca lo suficientemente cerca. Necesitaba más de él, lo necesitaba todo. Finalmente, cuando el deseo y el amor fueron demasiado para ellos, sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos. El sudor se deslizaba por su piel, haciéndolos brillar y resbalar mientras el sonido de sus cuerpos encontrándose íntimamente una y otra vez llenaba la habitación. El placer se entrelazó con cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas antes de explotar en una nebulosa de emociones sin sentido ni fin. Todo fue blanco durante un segundo, sólo una cosa permaneciendo en la nada.

—¡Nowaki! —gritó, presa de un orgasmo brutal.

Esto fue todo lo que Nowaki necesitó para terminar, viniéndose dentro de su cuerpo mientras el nombre de Hiro-san explotaba en sus labios. El mundo desapareció durante un segundo eterno antes de que la Tierra volviera a su eje y el tiempo se estabilizase.

Se quedaron ahí durante mucho tiempo, sin ningún deseo de separarse. Todavía estaban unidos íntimamente y sus fluidos se iban enfriando poco a poco, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Los minutos se arrastraban lentamente y el silencio era pacífico. Sin embargo, ambos eran conscientes de que no podrían quedarse ahí toda la vida y, con un suspiro algo pesaroso, Nowaki se apartó de él, tumbándose sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos, notando el cansancio en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió más que escuchó a Hiro-san moviéndose a su lado.

—Espera —pidió, aferrándose a él. Le necesitaba cerca un poquito más—. Quédate conmigo un poco más.

Escuchó un suspiro, pero pronto el cuerpo cálido de su amante se acomodaba junto a él. Estaban sucios y pegajosos, pero esto no impidió que se abrazaran una vez más, entrelazando sus cuerpos con alivio.

—Nowaki.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró, adormilado.

—La próxima vez que tengas esas estúpidas dudas, te golpearé con la almohada hasta que veas las estrellas, ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, _mi_ Hiro-san —respondió, disfrutando del sonrojo que se extendió por el rostro de su amante.

—Cállate.

Nowaki rió ligeramente, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios. Apretó más sus brazos alrededor de su Hiro-san y suspiró feliz mientras el cansancio le vencía.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí este one-shot! Espero que os haya gustado y que merezca algún comentario. Como siempre, acepto críticas y consejos, especialmente porque todavía soy una novata en esto de la literatura erótica y cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar es bienvenida.

Muchos besos, ¡y hasta pronto!


End file.
